On The Edge
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: "On the edge of your seat" is a phrase used to convey great excitement and devotion to that which you are viewing. It is a phrase that describes the current situation of Violet and Quigley, in a literal sense. They are on the edge of their seat, because their seat is the edge of a mountain. There is no choice but to be on the edge of one's seat in such a circumstance. (Quiglet)


**A/N - Hey everyone, welcome to my first attempt at writing for A Series of Unfortunate Events. I loved the books, and adore the TV show, so I figured it was only a matter of time before I caved and wrote a fanfic for my favorite ship; Quigley and Violet! I tried my best to portray both of the characters accurately, as well as Lemony Snicket's humor.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"On the edge of your seat" is a phrase used by one to convey great excitement and devotion to that which you are viewing or participating in. It is a phrase that describes you, the audience, who felt great excitement when under the impression that I would reveal the words and actions shared between one Quigley Quagmire and one Violet Baudelaire as they took a short rest on their way up one dangerous mountain to save one little sister. It is a phrase that I once used to describe myself, when I was left in awe after an astounding musical performance by a woman that I love dearly.

It is a phrase that describes the current situation of Violet and Quigley, in a literal sense. They are on the edge of their seat, because their seat is a small nook on the edge of a mountain. There is no choice but to be on the edge of one's seat when in such a circumstance.

However, they are also figuratively on the edge of their seat as well. They are anxious to see whether or not they will succeed in their rescue mission. They are excited to see what clues Klaus may have discovered upon their return. And, most of all, they are on the edge of their seat wondering what the other may be thinking or feeling, and if it is the same type of thinking and feeling that they themselves are experiencing.

I believed it best to erase the details of this exchange from the narrative. Having lost so much, the least that we could allow Violet Baudelaire is her privacy. However, as recent details have surfaced about the Baudelaire orphans - namely, what happened after The End of our tale - this conversation between two friends has revealed itself to have been vital. It is one more sacrifice Violet Baudelaire will have to make, and if she is lucky, which she rarely is, it will be her last.

* * *

Violet gazed at the vast landscape in front of their eyes. Beyond the burned remains of the headquarters, everything looked quiet and peaceful. Beautiful, even. The mountains and the valleys and the rivers weaving in between were a sight that she struggled to tear her eyes from. You never knew when you would have another chance to see something this magnificent. One minute you were in a fascinating locale such as a manor of reptiles, or a uniquely structured home on the edge of a cliff, and the next you were once again a captive of Count Olaf.

"If you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it," She found herself saying to her companion. "It's a lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley echoed from beside her. But something about his tone made it seem like he wasn't talking about the mountains or the valleys or the rivers, or even the now setting sun.

Violet turned her head to find Quigley gazing at her with a soft smile. She felt her cheeks go pink (or pinker than they already were from the cold) as she hesitantly returned an awkward smile of her own. Even as she returned her eyes to the landscape, she could feel that his were still on her.

Violet was uncertain how to feel about that. But uncertainty was hardly a foreign sensation to the Baudelaires.

"Do you ever think about what you'll do?"

Her companion's words brought her attention back to the present.

"What do you mean?"

"After all this," He gestured vaguely to their surroundings, "is over. Whatever it is that this is. Where do you think you'll go?"

"I barely have an idea of where we'll be in a day, or even an hour," Violet confessed. "I could never attempt to predict something like that. Not anymore."

"Fair enough," Quigley replied. "I have the same problem. So tell me this at least, where would you like to go?"

Amused, Violet turned to face the Quagmire triplet, who awaited her reply with a grin.

"What are my options?"

Quigley shook his head.

"You think too much, Violet Baudelaire. There are no options. Just you, and wherever your heart leads you."

"This coming from the cartographer?" She quipped. "I thought you followed maps."

"You've got it backwards," He shook his head with a smile. "I do appreciate a good map, but I prefer to make my own. And for that you need to follow your heart, and let it lead you to a new discovery."

"Besides," He added after a pause. "You're not following a map. You're following your mind. My mother used to say that if you first follow your heart-"

"Then your mind will follow suit." Violet finished with a smile. "My mother said that as well."

"So where is your heart leading you, Violet?"

 _To you._

She paused. Where had that thought come from?

"I think… once I turn eighteen, and have access to our inheritance, I would like to return to Lake Lachrymose and build an inventing studio. I would work to restore the town and make it beautiful again." She averted her eyes from Quigley's inquisitive gaze. "It's a silly dream."

"I don't think so," Quigley responded softly. Violet looked up, and her blue eyes met his hazel ones, filled with hope and… could it be affection? "I just have one question."

"I'll do my best to answer."

"Is there room in your inventing studio for a cartographer?"

Violet's head snapped up.

"What?"

Quigley turned red.

"Just that… if I want to create maps of uncharted territory, I might need a few inventions to get me there."

Before she could even stop to think about what she was doing, Violet reached out and took his hand.

"I would love to have you there," She replied sincerely. "Though I have a question of my own."

"I'll do my best to answer," Quigley replied with a smirk, echoing her earlier response.

"Do you have any room for an inventor on your expeditions?" Violet asked shyly.

"I most certainly do," He grinned. "In fact, I'm not sure how far I'd make it without one. I'd come to a mountain like this one, and be forced to give up. But together we could do anything."

Together, as I'm sure you are aware, is a simple word, but can be used in a variety of contexts. Together can mean with or in proximity to another person or people. Together can mean so as to touch or combine. Together can even mean to be united in a romantic sense.

Violet Baudelaire, with one of her hands currently still being held by the Quagmire triplet, was wondering which sense of the word "together" Quigley might mean, if not all of them at once.

"You know," Quigley added. "My first destination for exploration would have likely been somewhere like this. But now I think I'd like to start somewhere warmer."

"It is freezing," Violet agreed. "I could do without this for a little while."

"Here," Quigley said, scooting closer to press up against her side. "We can huddle for warmth." He lifted his arm to place it around her, but paused, noticing Violet's blush. "If that's okay."

"That's fine," She replied. "If we end up on another adventure together in the future, we'll have to be used to each other's company."

"A fair point," Quigley conceded, letting his arm drape around Violet's waist.

The eldest Baudelaire was uncertain on how to proceed. Her feelings were pulling her in a direction she had never gone before, and unlike the boy beside her, she was incredibly wary of uncharted territory.

"I wonder, though," Quigley added, pulling her once more from her thoughts. "If after all of this you'll still have an appetite for adventure."

"I think I can handle it," Violet replied, turning her head to look at him, only to find Quigley's face mere inches from her own. After a brief pause, she continued quietly, "An adventure with you is one I would be willing to take."

Slowly, Quigley raised his free hand to brush the hair away from her face, and the Violet leaned into the touch, heart pounding.

"What if… what if I want to take the first steps of an adventure with you right now?"

"I once read that life is either a daring adventure, or nothing," Violet mused, and Quigley laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."

As the Quagmire triplet moved almost impossibly closer, Violet had butterflies in her stomach. And when they finally kissed, she saw stars.

* * *

To have butterflies in your stomach is an expression that means to feel very nervous, yet excited, about something you are about to do. Violet Baudelaire felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at Quigley Quagmire, who she knew would deliver her very first kiss.

To see stars is an expression that means to have experienced something so intense that you feel almost lightheaded and dizzy. While these normally can be taken as signs of dehydration, in this instance the eldest Baudelaire's water consumption had nothing to do with it.

The two more-than-friends continued on their way shortly after, but neither of them would forget what had occurred. The exchange is one that would forever haunt their waking moments, until the day that they were reunited following The End of our story. For once, I am happy to say that the plans the two young ones made on this day were not foiled by misfortune, and in fact the knowledge of the other's dreams allowed for them to find one another once more in a world that had become so large in the Baudelaire's absence.

That piece of the story, however, comes later. For now, content yourselves with knowing that Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire's story is one that just might have a happy ending.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot! Would you guys be interested in having me write my version of what happens after The End? Let me know!**

 **I also write fics for Miraculous, Voltron, An Unfortunate Fairy Tale, Glee, and Supernatural, so feel free to check them out!**

 **As always, please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


End file.
